freshprincefandomcom-20200215-history
Blood is Thicker Than Mud
|image = File:408.jpg |season = 4 |episode = 8 |airdate = November 1, 1993 |writer = Devon Shepard |director = Chuck Vinson |previous = Hex and the Single Guy |next = Fresh Prince After Dark }} is the 8th episode of Season 4 of The Fresh Prince Of Bel-Air. Summary Will and Carlton are given humiliating tasks as part of their initiation into a college fraternity, but the fraternity president has a personal prejudice against Carlton and his rich family who is show to equate being black with being working class and from the 'hood. Plot Will and Carlton are looking at fraternities during a Rush Week showcase. One is a group of nerds, another is a group of blue-bloods. Top Dog, a classmate of Will's, is the president of an African-American fraternity that has been reputable for social causes. The blue-blooded fraternity seems to think Carlton would be a good fit, but Will convinces Carlton that they should both pledge the black fraternity. The pair is given humiliating tasks as part of the initiation but Carlton is worked harder than the other pledges due to his rich background. At a frat party, Top Dog tells Will that he is in but Carlton isn't accepted as he doesn't fit the fraternity's standards. Will first lies to Carlton and claims he wasn't accepted to avoid hurting Carlton's feelings but after Carlton confronts Top Dog, he admits that he isn't accepting a sellout into his fraternity. Carlton defends himself against Top Dog, telling him that he is still black and dealing with the same exact struggles even if he's from a different social background and calls Top Dog the "real sellout" for not sticking by all his brothers despite his earlier claims. After Carlton and Will leave, a provoked fraternity member confronts Top Dog for his betrayal against their own kind, telling Top Dog he doesn't speak on the fraternity's behalf, and plans to have the fraternity unanimously exclude him as their leader. At home, Phillip learns why the two didn't get into the fraternity and is irritated that a black man would penalize his fellow brother for having a successful life. Upset to learn that now their own community is discriminating fellow black people just because of their social background, he asks the family just when they will stop doing this to each other. Everyone remains silent after learning what has happened. Quotes (After believing Will didn't get into the fraternity) :Carlton: How dare you not take Will?! He's full of potential! :Top Dog: That's why we want him. It's you we don't want. :Carlton: Me? But I did everything. I cooked, I cleaned, I hand washed the toilets. :Top Dog: Everything your butler does for you. I'm not accepting no prep school, Bel-Air brand sellout into my fraternity. :Will: Homie, you can stop all that. :Carlton: No wait, Will, I got this one. You think I'm a sellout, why? Because I live in a big house or I dress a certain way? Or maybe it's because I like Barry Manilow. :Will: He meant Barry White, y'all. :Carlton: Being black isn't what I'm trying to be, it's what I am. I'm running the same race and jumping the same hurdles you are, so why are you tripping me up? You said we need to stick together but you don't even know what that means. If you ask me, you're the real sellout. :Will: Yeah, that's right boy and in the words of my illustrious cousin, we gonna make like a tree and leave. (After Will and Carlton leave the fraternity) :Fraternity Member: Hey look, you don't speak for the rest of us, Dog. I'mma have you kicked out of here. (After finding out why Will and Carlton didn't get into Phi Beta Gamma) :Phillip: You know, this really irritates me. I have worked very hard to give my family a good life and suddenly somebody tells me there's a penalty for success? I'm sorry you had to go through that, son. (Sighing) When are we gonna stop doing this to each other? Photos 408ashley.jpg 408willjackie.jpg 408.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 4